


Shipping Fluff

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Romantic Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Just some short fluff pieces I wrote for RWBY with the start of the new season. Enjoy!





	Shipping Fluff

# Monochrome

 

 

Weiss sighed as she started blankly into the fire pit, watching the flames flicker to and fro in a strange dance. She pulled the wool blanket tighter around her as she enjoyed the warmth produced by the flames, the low whistling of the wind caused the windows to creak as snow furiously blew past.

 

“Mind if I join you?” Weiss looked up to see Blake standing with a pair of mugs where steam slowly climbed into the air. Weiss smiled at her Faunus companion.

 

“Of course,” Weiss scooted over and opened the blanket. Blake sat down and offered a mug to Weiss who accepted it graciously, thankful for the extra source of heat to warm her.

 

“It’s a good thing you remembered where one of your old cabins were, otherwise we would’ve been stuck out there.” Blake commented, looking towards the windows.

 

“I told you I had good memory,” Weiss smirked before taking a sip of the drink. Weiss was pleasantly surprised to find the drink to be hot chocolate.

 

“Do I taste cinnamon?” Weiss licked her lips.

 

“Yeah, Maria found some cinnamon stocked in the drawers.” Blake replied, “Don’t worry they were fresh.”

 

Weiss narrowed her eyes, meaning none of the intent in the glare. “I’ll trust your judgement.” Weiss took another sip of her warm drink and sighed blissfully. Subconsciously Weiss laid her head on Blake’s shoulder and felt Blake do the same.

 

“Being trapped in a snowstorm isn’t so bad when you are with people you care about you.” Blake muttered, kissing Weiss’ ivory hair.

 

“It helps when you are in a cabin that has a fire place.” Weiss added, hearing Blake giggle from above her. The two lifted their heads and leaned in for a small kiss before huddling as close they could to enjoy the dance of flames within the fireplace.

 

 

* * *

 

# Pyrruby

 

Ruby was focused on the maintenance of her scythe, splotches of oil and grease stained both the clothes and skin of the young huntress. The smells of welding and the sounds of metal being worked on was soothed Ruby in ways that people found comfort in reading while it rained. So focused Ruby was towards her work that she didn’t notice the tall figure looming behind her.

 

“It’s looking good,” Pyrrha said softly.

 

“Oh Jesus!” Ruby jumped in place, dropping the wrench she was using onto the workbench. She turned to see her girlfriend Pyrrha, who laughed at Ruby’s freak out.

 

“Pyrrha, you can’t just do that!” Ruby said after sighing in relief. “I could’ve dropped that wrench on my toe!”

 

“Well that would be what you get for doing metal work while barefoot.” Pyrrha responded. Ruby gave a light shrug before putting the wrench into her tool box and shutting the lid.

 

“Sorry, you’re right. I should’ve put on my boots at least.” Ruby conceded. Pyrrha smiled before leaning down and kissing Ruby on the check, making sure her lips didn’t touch a spot that was dirty with oil.

 

“In any case love it’s getting late. You shouldn’t be working on Crescent Rose when you are exhausted.” Pyrrha said softly, “The last thing you want is to make a mistake that’ll hinder your performance in battle.”

 

Ruby furrowed her brow, “I know, but I wanted to make sure that my scythe was ready to go before we head towards the mountains. I need it to be at 100%.”

 

Pyrrha cupped one side of Ruby’s cheek within her palm and gently coaxed her to meet her eyes, “You’ve been so focused lately. Something is troubling you, I know it.” Pyrrha said softly.

 

“Sorry just…I need to make sure that _that_ doesn’t happen again.” Ruby placed a finger onto Pyrrha’s chest where she was shot by Cinder’s arrow.

 

“I got lucky and was able to get there before the wound got worst. I have to be ready for next time.” Ruby continued with her voice keeping a steady tone. Pyrrha could only smile, taking Ruby’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

 

“It is because of you that I’m still able to stand and fight to this day. Scars are a normal part of a Hunter’s life.”  


“Yeah, but I don’t want you to collect anymore.” Ruby pouted, “I want to keep you safe.”

 

“I understand and know that I’ll do the same for you. We’ll be ready, and we’ll be strong together, but that will only happen if you get plenty of sleep. So, let’s go get you cleaned up and ready for bed.

 

“Alright fine!” Ruby sighed, “But only if you take a bath with me.”

 

Pyrrha arched a brow out of amusement, “Ruby, are you propositioning me?”

 

“What? I’m allowed too.” Ruby retorted with a toothy grin. The two laughed as they leaned into a kiss and walked back into the house.


End file.
